kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tin Putt
Tin Putt is the twenty-second episode of the second season of Kappa Mikey and the forty-eighth episode overall. Synopsis Gonard is threatening Tokyo with a pair of robots, but they are quickly destroyed by Team LilyMu. Gonard then calls in an entire army of robots. Team LilyMu get in their vehicles and pursue Gonard in his truck, destroying robots on the way. Suddenly, Lily is hit in the head with a golf ball. Guano ends the scene. The cast discover that Ozu is playing mini golf in the studio. Ozu tells them that he is taking them to Mini Pines, a famous mini golf country club, which excites them. They arrive at Mini Pines and meet Richie McMillions III, the owner of the club. Ozu tells them that he will be playing against Richie, who openly states that he will cheat. Ozu attempts to confront him about this, but he dismisses Ozu's inquiry. Ozu and Richie commence their game, with Richie doing poorly. He once again states that he will cheat, which Ozu once again confronts him about. Guano, who is serving as Ozu's caddy, is mistaken for a gopher by the groundskeeper and attacked. Lily suggests that she and Mitsuki become members of the country club. Mitsuki is hesitant, but eventually agrees. Richie continues to play poorly, until he begins cheating. He offers to engage in a wager with Ozu over the game, to which Ozu agrees. Richie begins cheating in order to achieve numerous holes-in-one. Mikey and Gonard distract Ozu on the last hole, causing him to lose the game. It is revealed that Ozu had wagered Mikey and Gonard on the outcome of the game. Due to his loss, the two of them are forced to work for Richie. Guano is still being pursued by the groundskeeper. He is cornered on the thirteenth hole, but is saved at the last second by an unseen person. Mikey and Gonard are doing chores for Richie when they discover that Mikey is good at mini golf. Gonard meets Gary, a gopher who inducts him into the "resistance". Lily and Mitsuki are approached by the head of the club's membership committee, who informs them that the club only has room for one more member. Mikey approaches Richia and challenges him to a game of golf. Ozu learns of this, and offers to wager LilyMu Studio against Mini Pines over the outcome of the game. Gary indoctrinates Guano into the resistance and convinces him to undertake a dangerous mission to destroy the groundskeeper's anti-gopher super-weapon. While infiltrating the groundskeeper's shed, Gary is captured. Mikey and Richie begin their game, with Mikey playing much better than Richie. Richie, however, cheats in order to keep up with Mikey. While celebrating a hole-in-one, Mikey accidentally injures himself, preventing him from finishing the game. Mikey is forced to have Gonard play for him, to which Gonard reluctantly agrees. Gonard, however, has trouble staying focused. Lily and Mitsuki compete in a "polish-off" to determine which of them will be allowed to join the club. Guano manages to rescue Gary, but they are unable to sabotage the groundskeeper's super-weapon before he arrives and confronts them with it. Gonard continues to do poorly, but Mikey discovers the magnets that Richie has been using to cheat. The final spot in the club is not given to Lily or Mitsuki. Mikey realizes that Richie is cheating and confronts him. Richie openly admits to it and says he will stop, but is confident that he will still win due to being so far ahead in score. He returns to playing poorly. Guano and Gary are fleeing from the groundskeeper, who corners them and prepares to use his weapon on them. Richie's poor golfing skill sets him back significantly. Gonard, however, still needs to get a hole-in-one in order to win the game. Gonard makes a final, climactic shot which bounces all over the club before coming to rest just short of the hole. Just then, the groundskeeper's weapon explodes, launching him, Guano, and Gary into the air and back down with enough force to shake the ball into the hole. Ozu and the LilyMu cast celebrate their victory. They take possession of Mini Pines and make it more inclusive. Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the film Tin Cup. * The plot of this episode makes reference to the film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caddyshack Caddyshack]. * This episode makes reference to the game Whac-A-Mole while the groundskeeper chases Guano. * One of the club members refers to Mikey as a "pleb". * Gary uses the word "bourgeois" to describe the groundskeeper. * This is one of the few episodes that does not end with an episode of LilyMu. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2